fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Phosphora (SSB Quantum)
Phosphora is a commanding officer of the Forces of Nature and an antagonist in Kid Icarus: Uprising. However, she makes an upgrade from her previous Smash appearence as an Assist Trophy by becoming a newcomer starting character in Super Smash Bros. Quantum. Basic Summary Phosphora is one of the fastest and most agile newcomers to Super Smash Bros. Quantum, and one of the fastest characters in general. While her walking and running speed are actually slightly below average, she possesses great aerial movement skills and has multiple specials enabling her to get around the battlefield quickly. The primary strategies for Phosphora are to either utilize her stunning attacks to stop a pursuing opponent in their tracks before transferring attacks to them, or to stay out of enemy reach long enough to pull off multiple Energize moves, thereby increasing her power (or healing her, depending on custom moves). Phosphora is not very powerful, and few of her attacks deal noticeable knockback, so combo attacks and evasive maneuvers are a necessity for playing as Phosphora. Moveset Normal Attacks *Neutral Attack- 6-hit electric kick combo *Side Tilt- Scarf lash *Up Tilt- Mid-size spark *Down Tilt- Electric dancing spin *Dash Attack- Dashing spark palm Aerial Attacks *Neutral Aerial- Lightning tackle *Forward Aerial- Lightning dash *Up Aerial- Flip kick *Down Aerial- Thunderbolt strike *Back Aerial- Scarf spin Smash Attacks *Forward Smash- Finger pistol *Up Smash- Lightning bolt strike *Down Smash- Electric shield Special Attacks Pummels and Throws *Pummel- Shock *Throw- Electric kick Others *Idle- Identical to idol animation from Kid Icarus: Uprising. *Taunt 1- Giggles tauntingly. *Taunt 2- Spins around, emitting higher levels of electricity. *Taunt 3- Pulls out a small Zert and absorbs energy from it. *Ledge Attack- Electric flip kick *Floor Attack- Electric spin Smash Taunts Pit *'Pit:' Is that... It is! Hey, Phosphora! *'Phosphora:' Oh, Pit! Good to see you! *'Viridi:' Zip it, Phosphora! *'Palutena:' Pit, you need to focus on fighting too. *'Phosphora:' Come on, we're just trying to chat before we kill each other. *'Pit:' Yeah, Lady Palutena. You and I are always talking even during matches. What's wrong here? *'Palutena:' Well... *'Viridi:' Palutena and I made a bet as to which commander was a better Smasher. *'Palutena:' I cannot afford to lose this bet, Pit. *'Pit:' Well, what did you bet? *'Palutena:' If I win, our army gets access to Viridi's old Reset Bomb Depot. But if I lose... *'Viridi:' Then you pack you bags and begin working for me! *'Pit:' WHAT?! *'Phosphora:' I second that. WHAT?! *'Palutena:' Just fight like your life depends on it, Pit. And remember, letting Phosphora get off an Energize move will make things much harder for you. *'Viridi:' Hah! Tips won't do anything to save your sorry rear from getting hauled into the Forces of Nature! *'Phosphora:' ...Well, sorry, Pit. I had no idea about this. *'Pit:' I. Am so. Dead. Snake Meta Knight ??? Category:Pyro Enterprizes Category:SSBQ Characters Category:Super Smash Bros. (series) Category:Super Smash Bros. Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Kid Icarus (series) Category:Females Category:Subpages Category:Kid Icarus Characters Category:Characters Category:Fighters